Over
by xoxphoenix
Summary: A small one shot about how Molly was given the news of Voldemort's defeat all those years ago, by small baby Harry. First one shot ever, please review!


**Author Notes; This is my first ever one shot. So I'm knew to all of this. It isn't great, I know that and the characterizations are a little off, but I did my best. Please review and tell me what you think, please tell me how to improve on my skills, etc. Thank you very much.**

**EDIT: THANK YOU LADY TOL SO MUCH FOR EDITING/BETAING THIS FIC FOR ME. I CAN'T SAY MY APPRECIATION ENOUGH!!/ and I don't know why I'm talking in capitals, coke+ Nikki equals a whole lotta hyper. xD  
**

**Over, A Harry Potter fan fiction. **

**A short one shot on how Molly received the news of Voldemort being defeated by Harry Potter, when he was only a baby. **

**By xoxphoenix**

Molly glanced at her clock, the insides of her stomach squirming uncomfortably. He was late. Of course he was, he always was.

It was dark times, very dark times indeed. All this business with You-Know-Who, well, it was very frightening. That's why she made the clock, you see. She was rather good at charms, and in times like these it did well to keep track of one's family. She knew it was rather silly. She knew that her mother and aunt laughed behind her back of the absurdness of it all, but really, what else could Molly do?

She was a mother, a housewife, with seven kids to look after... Molly couldn't go out and fight like her friends did, like her husband did, like her... Like her brothers did.

Gideon and Fabian.

Oh how she adored those boys.

They had made her childhood hell. Looking back she realized this. She had also realized that she had never been happier then she was back in those days, when she had been teased or pranked by the mischievous duo. There was never a boring moment when Gideon and Fabian were around, never. They were so young, so reckless... So _cool._

Molly had always envied them, oh she'd die before she admitted it, but she envied them. They were so bold, and didn't care what anyone thought. They voiced their opinions without caring about the consequences, without worrying if someone's feelings would be hurt in the process...

She, on the other hand, cared about what everyone thought. How could she not? She was chubby Molly Prewett, who was too fat to ride a broom, too fat to wear trendy clothes and who was too ugly to even get noticed by any boy in school, except, that is, Arthur...

Oh yes, she had cared a great deal what people had thought back then. And now looking back, she realized how stupid she was.

"_Life's too short Molly-Lou," her brothers had said using her odious nickname. "You have to take risks. If you don't then what's the point of living?" _

"_I would rather live a short life full of laughs, than live a full one filled with boredom, all work and misery," Gideon had added. _

It should have been expected really that they would fight, that they would do all they could to stop You-Know-Who.

Still, that didn't make the grief or shock any less real when she heard that they had died. For three days she could hardly function and every time she even tried to go on with her life she'd look at a picture, think of something, or catch a scent of a particular smell that reminded her of them and she would burst into tears. Poor Arthur didn't have a clue what to do.

In the end it was little Charlie who had come and hugged her, telling her that everything would be alright and that Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian wouldn't want her to cry...

Molly still remembered Charlie's little freckled face, worried and pale looking at his mother, helplessly, not knowing what to do. Yes, in the end it was maternal instinct that got her through. And thank heavens she did, otherwise how else would she have coped when she found out she was pregnant with not one, but two boys.

"_It's a sign," Arthur had told her, "from your brothers, to move on with life." _

And you know, Molly actually tended to agree with him.

But her brother's deaths had shocked her, shocked her to the core and that was when Molly decided to charmed the clock, a special clock that she herself had made to keep track of her immediate family.

Not only did it offer her reassurance (sometimes) but it was dead useful, as a mother of five young boys at the time, it helped her keep track on what they were doing, and it especially helped with young Fred and George, who at only three, were already proving to be pranksters.

The hand, which had her husband's face plastered on it, was now pointing to 'mortal peril,' where it usually was nowadays. The sick feeling didn't fade as she distractedly waved her wand towards the sink, watching her dishes hastily clean themselves and pack themselves away.

**Where was he? **

It wasn't unusual for Arthur to be late these days, but even this was later then usual... Suppose something had happened? Suppose he had been hurt?

For a brief moment Molly's breath hitched itself in a throat.

"Stop it," She muttered to herself. "You're being silly."

In her mind she could hear her twin brother's laughing at her, teasing her.

"_Look at you Molly-Lou," They would have said grinning. "A regular worrywart! Don't you know worrying makes you go gray?" _

Molly almost smiled, trust her brothers even when they were dead, to tease her about her non existent gray hairs.

She paused for a second before sighing and summoning with a lazy flick of her wand a small broken mirror from one of the drawers. Raising it in the air, she looked carefully to see if her hair had any gray strands through it and, to her satisfaction, it didn't.

"See," She said softly to no one. "Told you I didn't."

"No Fred, no George! That's very bad; you can't play with my books! No, now look what you've done! I'm telling, FRED, GEORGE!" Two giggles sounded and two sets of feet could be heard running upstairs away from a raging five year old Percy. Contemplating whether or not she should go up stairs and intervene, Molly was pulled out of her musings by a small voice.

"Mama," Little Ron held up a piece of paper from where he was sitting next to a baby Ginny. Molly smiled and took the paper from her youngest son. It was filled with colorful scribbles, and she patted him affectionately on the head.

"Very good Ron!" She cooed temporarily forgetting about the twins and Percy. She was rewarded with a brilliant toothless smile. Little miss Ginny, who was not content that her brother was getting all the attention, began to wail demandingly.

Molly sighed once more before picking up her daughter- _daughter_, oh how wonderful that sounded- and hugged her close...

"There there," She soothed. "It's alright."

Molly, out of reflex glanced at the clock, the worrying frown once again lining her face.

Where was he?

Did something really happen?

Was he hurt?

Molly didn't know what she'd do if Arthur... If Arthur wasn't here anymore. She understood the risks Arthur had to take for their safety; she understood that work was more stressful then ever. That didn't make it any less worrying however. She knew it was rather morbid, but every morning when she kissed her husband good bye she couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever see him again.

As Molly rocked a fussy Ginny to sleep in the crook of her arms, all the while trying to listen to Ron jabber happily in some baby nonsense, she felt tears in form in her eyes.

_Please Arthur... Please just be safe, please..._

Almost as though it was reading her thoughts, she saw the clock move out of the corner of her eye.

Arthur's hand moved from mortal peril, a thing it had not done for a while, to traveling, and then a second later to... Home.

Molly let out a relieved gasp and ran to the window, where she could see the two boys, Bill and Charlie, playing with a muggle football. Arthur appeared a second later out of thin air, obviously just Apparated.

He ran to the boys interrupting their game, looking very serious indeed. He said something to them, which had them shocked, and then hugged them both furiously, as though he was trying hard not to cry. Molly's heart sank, something had happened. Something **bad**.

She ran out of the house, clutching Ginny to her and Ron crawling at her feet, standing at the door way anxiously as Arthur turned her way and began to break into a run. Her heart began to pound fast against her ribcage.

What had happened now? Who had died? Oh Merlin she'd hate to think...How much heart ache would they go through?

And then Arthur did something much unexpected. He gripped her shoulders tightly, and gently leaned in, mindful of little Ginny, and kissed her square on the lips in a way Molly had not been kissed in a very long time. When he broke away he looked at her, tears freely running down his face.

"Arthur!" Molly said shocked her breathing uneven, her lips swollen. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Arthur beamed through his tears. "It's over Molly!" He wept. "It's all over! You-Know-Who has been defeated at last!"

**Author Notes; Bahahah, yes it was crap. But review anyway! :) gives cookie. **

(Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far!)


End file.
